Lovegood
by Toasty
Summary: “Is love really good?” She looked over at him for the first time in months. “Come again?” “Your last name, is love really good?” “I don’t know.” A DracoLuna fic


I can't believe I challenged somebody then decided to act upon it myself.  I'm such a nerd.

My muse hates me, which is why neither the Herald or History of Magic have been updated in forever.

Here you go.

Lovegood

            Luna was quiet… in the loud sense of the word.  She was nobody's friend, and yet everybody was friends with her.  Luna's hair was blonde, but not golden.  Her skin was clear, but not perfect.  She was pureblood according to her father, though her mother was muggle-born.  She was quiet and wild.  Simple and complex.

            Luna Lovegood had the knack of driving everybody mad by smiling.

            Draco was loud.  He was arrogant and snobbish.  He was crude and cunning.  His hair was blonde and immaculate.  Not a single member of his family, at least that he knew of, was a squib, muggle-born, or married to anybody of such weak blood.  He lorded over those who respected him and tormented those who didn't until they did.  He was haughty and simple.  He knew what he wanted and he got it.

            Draco Malfoy had the knack to be driven mad by cryptic smiles.

            "What are you smiling at Lovegood?"  The two had simply passed in the hallway.  An empty hallway perhaps.  It may have been full.  Draco noticed as she approached him and he shot her a Slytherin-worthy scowl.  She had the nerve to giggle and crack a smile.  He let loose his snide question.

            She shook her head at him and he wondered why her long hair wasn't pulled back like the rest of the girls' hair always was.  "You try too hard sometimes Draco," she breathed out, making it hard for him to hear her.

            The elder of the two blonde students growled.  "You'd better get to class Lovegood, or I'll take points from your pathetic excuse of a house!"

            She smiled again at him and waved a carefree goodbye.

            To Luna, the libraries were always the realms of the Ravenclaws.  Of course the other houses were required to visit them on occasion to get books, but in general they quickly retreated back to their common rooms.  Of course, there were exceptions.  Hermione Granger occupied the third table from the left entrance every other afternoon.  Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones stole away to the back of the library every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday evenings.  So when Luna walked in and saw him situated, quite comfortably, at _her_ table, she was quite surprised.

            "Not an everyday spectacle is it?" she asked.  He glanced up from his work.

            "Shoo Lovegood," he growled, "Don't disturb me.  I'm busy."

            She irritated him to no end.  She sat down opposite him.  She quirked an eyebrow and she smiled.  "I usually work at this table, you know."

            "Work at a different table," he growled.

            "They're all full."  She laid her head on her hands, following his movements with her hazel eyes.  She could feel him becoming uncomfortable.  Her necklace was cool against the back of her neck and she wondered if he ever got flushed like she did when her dorm mates hid her book bag.

            He turned to her, glaring.  "Don't you have anyth-"

            "Draco," his name came out in a whisper and stopped him instantly.  "Draco," she murmured, "Do you hate me too?"  His eyes went wide and he dropped his quill.  Luna kept talking.  "I know many people do, and there's no problem with that, but…"

            Her voice trailed off and she turned to look at the snow-capped window.

            The two were silent for a moment.  Draco looked at the younger girl.  "I…"  He couldn't answer.  Her eyes, those orbs below that mop of straw-colored hair, were brimming with unshed tears.  Draco dropped his head and picked his quill back up.  Luna stood quietly and walked out of the library.

            It finally hit the studying prefect why the odd Ravenclaw always smiled.

            Luna sat on the edge of the lake, her bare toes swirling around in the dark waters.  A large willow hid her from the view of the castle's east exit.  Biting her lip, she strummed on her guitar.  "No," she muttered to herself, "that didn't sound right…"  She tried the note again.  It sounded off.

            "Lovegood, you're not pressing your fingers down hard enough."  From behind her a pale hand covered her pudgy fingers.  "You have to really hold them back."  She nodded and strummed the guitar again.

            "Thank you, Draco."  Her eyes stayed focused on her instrument, her toes stayed in the water.  Her fingers slid along the strings and she tried a different note.

            "Your middle finger's in the wrong fret for that note, Lovegood."

            She corrected it and practiced again.  Checking her music book, she chose another note.  It fell perfectly.  As did the next, and the next.  Sighing, the girl set her guitar down.

            Draco picked it up and set beside her.  He strummed a few notes.  "Is love really good?"

            She tore her eyes from the giant squid and looked over at him for the first time in months.  "Come again?"

            "Your last name," another note played- one she didn't recognize, "Is love really good?"

            "I don't know."  She shrugged.

            Silence fell over the two students.  Draco opened his mouth, then closed it again.  Giving up, he set her guitar down and leaned back on the thick grass.  Luna's pale hand set gently atop his.  "I'm willing to find out though."

            Shocked at her statement Draco looked up at the unusual Ravenclaw.

She, of course, was smiling at him.

Do with this wretched story what you wish.  Just don't claim it as yours.  Not that you would want to.  I don't know why anybody would want to claim such an odd 'ship.


End file.
